Positions
Positions FESPU has multiple divisions of positions, including Administration, Exploration, Colonization, Military Corps, Research, and Resource Bureau. Administration The Administration handles the structure and doings of the entirety of the FESPU. Director of Operations (DO) The Director of Operations is in charge of all of the Explorations Division, and as such has the power to cease and begin the exploration of a new universe. Current Director is Current Deputy Director of Operations (DDO) is Director of Colonization (DC) The Director of Colonization is responsible for the beneficial settlement or relocation of species to another planet. Current Director of Colonization is Current Deputy Director of Colonization (DDC) is Chief of Military (CM) The Chief of Military is responsible for the running of the Military Corps. Current Chief of Military is Current Deputy Chief of Military (DCM) is Director of Research (DR) The Director of Research is, you guessed it, in charge of the Research Division, and is responsible for the use of new technologies and resources. Current Director of Research is Current Deputy Director of Research (DDR) is Director of Resources (DRR) The Director of Resources is responsible for the Resources Bureau. Current Director of Resources is Current Deputy Director of Resources (DDRR) is Chief Director The likeness of a President of the FESPU, the Chief Director is the most important executive in the Administration and FESPU as a whole. It controls all doings and is the founder of FESPU. Exploration Division The Exploration Division handles the investigation of new universes and planets, and is responsible for documenting said planets until such time as a specialist in the Research Division is available for further documentation. Exploration Superintendent (ES) (1x Per Expedition) The Exploration Superintendent is responsible for the entirety of a single exploration to another universe. He manages Exploration Division Chiefs, and all underlings currently investigating the assigned universe. Exploration Division Chiefs (EDC) (5x Per Expedition) Exploration Division Chiefs are responsible for Exploration Division Units working under them. Each Chief is assigned a sector of the universe they are exploring and is tasked with the documentation and exploration of the domain within that sector. Exploration Division Units (EDU) Exploration Division Units are groups of highly trained specialists designated to research a certain area of a new system. They consist of an Exploration Division Unit Leader, and three groups of specialists - Research, Security, and Technical Sections. Each section has a role in the welfare of the expedition as a whole, and are crucial parts of an EDU. Exploration Division Unit Leaders (EDUL) (10x Per EDC, 50x Per Expedition) Exploration Division Unit Leaders are responsible for documenting and exploring an equal amount of the assigned sector of their Division Chiefs. Exploration Division Unit Leaders control a workforce of 30 people, together divided into three sections - Research, Security, and Technical sections, of which each section has a leader. Exploration Unit Research Team (EURT) An EURT is a group of Exploration Researchers, whose job is to research their sector and document it. Leader Title: Exploration Unit Research Team Leader (EURTL) Exploration Unit Security Team (EUST) An EUST is an EDU security force which protects the expedition from any known threats. In the case of quarantine or threat to the FESPU, security team leaders are instructed to destroy the threat and all those affected by the breach. Leader Title: Exploration Unit Security Team Leader (EUSTL) Exploration Unit Technical Team (EUTT) An EUTT is a group of engineers and technology specialists in charge of the transport and maintenance of the EDU, as well as other duties. Leader Title: Exploration Unit Technical Team Leader (EUTTL) Colonization Division The Colonization Division is in charge of the relocation and settlement of species and populations to other planets and areas. Colonization Division Relocation/Settlement Organizers (CDSO) CDSOs are responsible for researching and organizing relocations or settling populations. Colonization Division Relocation/Settlement Architects (CDSA) CDSAs are responsible for planning new settlements for populations. Military Corps The Military Corps is dedicated to maintaining peace throughout the galaxy and other universes. They seek peaceful ways, but if force is required, it is delivered. Military Corps Peacekeepers (MCP) The Military Corps Peacekeepers are in charge of trying to resolve military conflict peacefully. If force is needed, then they will request assistance from a larger command. Military Corps Fleet Commander (MCFC) Military Corps Fleet Commanders are in charge of fleets of the Military Corps. Military Corps Vessel Commanders (MCVC) Military Corps Vessel Commanders are in charge of one vessel inside a fleet, similar to a captain. The Military Corps is further broken down into divisions, etc. Research Division The Research Division is devoted to the development of new technologies and treatments. Technician (Tier 0, abbr. T0) A Technician (Tier 0) is a low-level research assistant that helps higher-level researchers. They are the lowest of the food chain, and have low clearance and usually perform menial tasks. Specialist (Tier 1, abbr. T1) A Specialist (Tier 1) is a more skilled version of a technician, and usually helps Junior Researchers (Tier 2) and Researchers (Tier 3) in the lab. Junior Researcher (Tier 2, abbr. T2) Junior Researchers are apprentices to Researchers (Tier 3) and are beginning to specialize in a certain field. They are apprenticed for several years under a Researcher (Tier 3) to develop a full understanding. Researcher (Tier 3, abbr. T3) Researchers are advanced scientists devoted to creating new technologies. They are incredibly skilled and directed, and in charge of a Lab. Eventually, the most prominent among them may become a Senior Researcher (Tier 4). Senior Researcher (Tier 4, abbr. T4) Senior researchers are the most skilled researchers and report only to the Director of Research. They decide the projects in development, and how the finished research is applied. Resource Bureau The Resource Bureau is tasked with maintaining and properly using any materials found on expeditions. This page will be updated later.Category:Positions Category:Get Started